Story of Naomi
by VampieDreamsAreAlwayzTru
Summary: After her parents died, Naomi is a girl living a terrible life in an orphanage. But everything changes, when she gets a mysterious phone call. REVIEW PLS! IF YOU REVIEW I WILL WRITE MORE :)
1. Awaken

**I had a dream last night and it realy inspird me, so I started another Twilight story HOP YOU LIK IT PEEPZ! :)**

**Chaptr 1: Awaken**

I am Naomi Carlson and this is my story...

There was a loud thump and nohing else. They were coming for me again. I knew it.

I could only scream and nothing else. "AAAAAAAAARGH! NOOOOOOOO!" my roomate shouted from her dreams, always waking me up that bitch. She never thought about anyone other then herself. And I wasnt allowd to call her out on it.

I groaned and kept swirling in my dark and cold bed, then got up, because I couldnt sleep with Rachels sonic wave screaming. She stopped after a while and stopped moving, but I couldnt go back to sleep now. Thanks, asshole.

I crawled under the table and got out the losse plank, where was my secret hiding place I got out my box with all of my things inside. A forged driving license, 50 dollars, a necklace fI managed to steal back from one of the mean orphangae ladies (it ha my name on it, so I knew it was meant for me) two gums and a meat cleaver I stole from that mean perverted cook that kept touching me in all the worng places and always lusted after me. No one believed me, duh, like they will believe anything "that bitch Naomi" says. They always turned a blind eye to my problems, like when I fell into that hole next to the orphanage, no one answered my screams. Some nurses even got there and laughed at me, as did those eviol girls, who hated me because I was different. And boys, those kept calling me ugly, just because I am not the brain-dead bimbo type of girl those horny assholes prefer.

I had to stay there in the hole in that thunderstorm that came at night and try climbing owt. I couldnt manage that, but the rain filled the hole with water and I managed to swim out, completely wet and soaking, and sick of cold and flu. But did they call the doctor? Or get me into the hospital? NOOOOO, of course not. I had to make my own medicine, from the plants I found in the forest, helped only by a herb encyclopedia I managed to sneak out of the library, and experimenting wth them. Once I tasted a poisonous herb and kept vomiting for a week. And what did those bitches do? Spread a rumor that I am bulimic. And then kept mocking me, saying I was fat. Dont they have a shred of decency and know that you should help those with eating disorders? Or atleast be concerned? OF COURSE NOT! I was Naomi, to them I was nothing.

Sometimes, I am depressed, and I just dont know what to do anymore. When that happens, I look out of the window looking at stars, dreaming that I am somewhere else, that my parents are still alive, love me and take care of me...

"Bzzzt Bzzzt" my phone rang. Everyone in the orphanage already got iPhones from the social workers, but I only got som 20 years old mobile the Gorrillas in the Zoo didnt want.

I got it out and...

**Hehe, cliffhanger :D Review if you want to know more, ok?**


	2. Phone Call

**Hi guiz :D:D:D HOWS IT GOIN? :) I FINALE GOT arond FOR A NEXT CHAPTER! Woooho! And yi kniw what? If you want another chapter tommorow, review! Coz if noone does the next one will be after a week! And I knov someon is readin this, I have favs and follows :)**

**And tanks for that review, I will try to improve hehehe :)**

I picked thecall up and imidiately a raspy mean voice came into my ear.

"Finaly decided to quit trying to ignor me?" I shrieked with anger, yaying it coldly and cruellay, hoping that perhaps I will break that smirk offher face. Tough luck. She was a heartless.

"You insolent brat, when we find you, you will be ravaged and torn asunder by our hands and that will only be the start of your punishment!"

"BUT WHY DO YOU HAT E ME SO MUCH!"

"What? When some parasite chews through your expensive protection gum and infects you with a disease that makes your modeling body into a totally disgusting grotesque caricature and ends your carrer of being on the front covers of magazines, then we will talk!" She shouted.

"What? Yeah whatever, atleast now you are as beautiful as you deserve!" I snapped at her, finally.

"Yeah? All of my boyfriends avoid me now, except for James! You destroyed my social life, because I had to take you wiith me to the theathre and pubs and stuff! And yiu were a useless shit that couldnrt even smile! YOU WERENT EVEN A GOOD DECORATION!"

"Then, her voice stopped and another came, this one sultry and eerily comforting. It was James. That one, who abused me with my mom Victoria, forcing himself upon me frequently, whenever there werent people, and sometimes even when they were. He was my father, and I his "whiny" daughter, so who would care. No one.

"Naomi, sweetie, do I really have to remind you of the things I can do? Want to have anoher "accident"? Or some people? You know what, I will kill one everyday from now on and carve your name in their skin, because its you who killed them. Not me. So bye girl. You know where to find me! Oh, and your roommates corpse is stinking already!"

What? Answerm, dont hang up on me, EXPLAIN!" I shouted, but no response. Eagerly I got to Rachel, checking her purse. And nothing.

She was dead.

And on her chest it was carved.

Killed by Naomi Carlson.


End file.
